


The World in a Myth

by SilverDagger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the many faces Historia wears, only one person has ever seen the true one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World in a Myth

Historia's fellows in the 104th call her their goddess still. It's an image she's cultivated, that golden-haired innocent, though it's not her hands that reap the harvest; she's long been aware that to show her true self is to invite shame.

To Captain Levi, she's the queen - which is what happens, when you get a pawn to where it needs to be, undercover behind the lines and ready to do what soldiers always must. And she _is_ a soldier, though the captain too often overlooks it. She knows the rush of acceleration and the lurching snap of steel cables, the taste of fear, the way titan blood burns and sizzles when it hits the skin. More than that, she's learned how to die, and how to make herself survive.

Her father, like her friends, wanted a god, and the god he wanted was never her.

And in the dark, when they meet again, Ymir reminds her of promises, and then helps her forget them - burns them all clean and leaves nothing but hands tugging at lacings, rushed and clumsy, Ymir's teeth skimming her collarbone, the startling heat of her skin and the flush of blood beneath. Historia needs no name then, no duty destiny; there is nothing holy about her, only instinct, hunger and anger and love. She is found, and she is unmade.

But in daylight, Ymir looks her right in the eye, cradles her face with rough, unsteady hands, breathes life into her and names her human.


End file.
